nairomifandomcom-20200214-history
Nairomi
''' '''Nairomi, officially the Democratic Sovereign Republic of Nairomi, is a doubly landlocked country in Central Asia, formerly part of the Belrovian Empire. It is located in Central Asia, and considered to be the largest source of uranium in the world. The internationally recognized government controls only a small part of the country, with much of the Krygust and Napth provinces currently under NATO and Russian occupation, with a UN buffer established in between. Since 1993 no central government has controlled the entirety of the country, despite several attempts to establish a unified central government. History Once part of the Persian and later Islamic empires, the region remained populated by a resilient people who stood fiercely by their pagan traditions and refused conversion to Islam. Nairomi was conquered in 1210 by a number of Muslim tribes, who spoke an Eastern Turkic language. They established the first form of a centralized state, which was a vassal to the Khwarezmid Empire. However, the new country was soon overrun, by 1215, again by the Karakalpaks, a Mongol tribe. The Karakalpaks ruled Nairomi as the Khanate of Nairomi until 1658, when the Khanate was replaced by a Shah subject to the Safavid Dynasty of Persia. In 1880, the Shahdom of Nairomi was much reduced in size and became a Russian protectorate. Following the Russian Revolution of 1917, Nairomi experienced a revolution too, although the Shah used excessive force to crush it and preserve his monarchy. The Belrovian Colonial Empire had established political dominance over Nairomi by 1900, and continued to manipulate affairs there, allowing the Shah to remain in power but using him as a puppet for their interests. The Belrovians retained Nairomi as a protectorate until World War II extinguished the Belrovian kingdom under the heel of Nazi Germany. Belrovian support to Nairomi collapsed, and the Shah used the opportunity to throw off Belrovian influence. Following World War II, in 1948, Belrovian troops went into action to subdue Nairomi, depose the rebellious Shah, and subdue Nairomi directly as a colonial possession. The war went badly for Belrovia, and their army had pulled out of Nairomi after only two years of attempted occupation. Shortly afterwards, it was discovered that the world's largest uranium deposit lay in Nairomi, introducing the tiny Shahdom to the world scene. As a consequence, the Shah was highly prized among allies of the United States. In November 1953, the Shah Matinoor III even visited America and met with President Harry S. Truman. In 1967, a coup by leading Nairomi generals overthrew the Shah and established a Fascist regime. The Nairomese Social Nationalist Party banned all other political parties and fought a brutal civil war with royalist supporters of the Shah. By 1970, the war had come to a close and the Shah was forced to negotiate. He was allowed to continue representing Nairomi in international affairs and maintain an unmolested lifestyle in obscurity in the mountains of Nairomi. In 1972, the Shah Kyrigust I visited the United States, becoming the second Shah of Nairomi to do so. However, relations between the two nations were strained after the Shah's daughter was briefly kidnapped by Nairomi Communist radicals seeking to overthrow their 'fascist oppressors'. By 1985, the NSNP of Nairomi had been successfully ousted in a coup conducted by Marxist rebels. The Shah and his family were exiled, and a new government established. The Marxist dictator of Nairomi, Yadicar Himmeni, built up Nairomi's armed forces, backed by the Soviet Union, and threatened to develop nuclear weapons. However, poor materials and lack of experience in this field doomed the project. The country soon fell into chaos, with power-grabbing military generals and drug cartels looking for a share of the opium transportation movement across the region. A rebellion tried in vain to topple the Marxist government, in the form of the NLF (Nairomi Liberation Front). A number of Dutch and British mercenaries, hired by the NLF, were captured and executed, with the Marxists blaming Western Capitalist powers for the instability in the country. Bankrolled by a number of private Swiss and American interests, a military general, Slawu Secki, successfully overpowered the Marxist government with the aid of a Belrovian private security company. His attempts to nationalize all business in 1991 saw several Uranium mining corporations fund a revolution which subsequently removed Secki from power. An anti-US faction finally took office the following year, threatening to sever their sale of Uranium to America and her interests. However, the US in turn supported a rebellion which destroyed the regime and plunged the country into chaos again. The Americans, in desperation to retain strategic control over the nation's rich uranium resources, continued to back several movements which attempted to restore some form of order in the struggling country. However, ongoing instability in the country, remote and rugged terrain, and an inadequate infrastructure and transportation network only made mining uranium more and more difficult. In 1999, a military dictatorship finally emerged, headed by Ghem Nyord, who crushed the remaining factions. However, insurgent groups continued to ravage the countryside, and Nyord salted large areas of Nairomi with minefields. By 2008, the determined, still-existing Marxist party turned to Russia for help in restoring the 'true government of Nairomi'. Russia's invasion of Nairomi in early 2009 alarmed NATO and other Western powers, due to the concentration of Uranium. NATO and the US ordered Russia to withdraw, and when the Russians refused, claiming that they were asked to restore order to the anarchy by the rightful government, the US invaded Nairomi. A subsequent UN agreement divided Nairomi into three halves: One, central Nairomi, would remain under control of the existing government, while the northern and southern halves were subject to Russian and American occupation, respectively. Central Nairomi, often referred to as the 'Blood Zone' due to the incredible amounts of violence instituted there by guerilla groups, the Marxist movement, and Ghem Nyord's regime, is now the most dangerous and unstable part of the nation. UN refusals to allow either side to restore order to this chaotic region has resulted in an estimated over 16,000 deaths since 2008, and a prolonged stalemate between NATO and the Russian Federation, providing a hostile and blood-soaked buffer territory between the two great military powers. Politics The Sovereign Democratic Government (SDG) is the current internationally recognized government of Nairomi. The SDG is the most recent attempt to restore national institutions to Nairomi after the 1993 collapse of the anti-US regime and the ensuing civil wars. The official head of state is Senior General Ghem Nyord, who holds the posts of Commander in Chief of the Defence Services, as well as the Minister of Defence. Numerous media critics of the current SDG regime have insisted that the army is a leading force in the country, and is not subordinate to the government, but the government itself. This classifies Nairomi as a military dictatorship. Rogue military commanders are the political, economical and judicial rulers of the regions they control, and are jealous of their own power and each other's. Geography Nairomi is landlocked, and is the smallest nation in Central Asia by area. It is covered by mountains of the Dess range, which comprises over fifty percent of its terrain. The only major areas of lower land in the country are areas of scarce inhabitation and vast desert. The Meroneth River Valley is the most densely populated area of Nairomi and where the capital, Kariccan, is located. Economy Natural Resources Nairomi has an abundant supply of accessible mineral and fossil fuel resources. Development of petroleum, natural gas, and mineral extraction has attracted most of the over millions in foreign investment in the country since 1953 and accounts for some 68% of the nation's industrial output. According to some estimates, Nairomi has the largest uranium and third largest chromium, lead, and zinc reserves, and ranks in the top ten for coal, iron, and gold. It is the largest producer of zinc and uranium, and is a global source of many other natural resources. Perhaps most significant for economic development, Nairomi also currently has some of the largest proven reserves of both oil and natural gas. The government of Nairomi restricts foreign imports in many ways, including high import duties. Excise taxes are applied in a highly discriminatory manner to protect locally produced goods. Category: Nations